


【KT】山有木兮 （十八）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （十八）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （十八）

 

 

 

堂本光一能想起长濑智也举办的同学聚会多亏了秘书提醒，自己埋在文件里一下午，眼看暮色将至，秘书第三次敲门并告诉他已经六点半，他抬手看了看手表扶着脑门暗道糟糕，这才匆匆回家换了套不那么正式的西装赶去会场。

 

举办地是长濑家的一处别墅，等司机开车送堂本光一到门口已经远远超过预定时间，一下车彬彬有礼的侍者引他进入别墅，穿过大厅来到后院。

 

华灯初上，泳池边五人一群三人一堆地站了不少人，四处弥漫着淡淡的信息素的味道。侍者向他鞠了个躬，退了出去。

 

堂本光一站在门口，环视泳池四周想先找到长濑打声招呼，没等找到那个高大身影，视线却被另一个背影吸引过去。

 

那个熟悉的背影穿着灰白色的休闲西装搭配九分裤，黑色的短发与衣领间露出一小段白皙的皮肤，微微侧脸和身边的人说着话，圆圆的脸颊隐在阴影中，以堂本光一的角度看不见和他聊天的是谁，那人隐约扬起的嘴角，似乎跟对方相谈甚欢。

 

泳池边只靠着挂在树上的水晶串灯照明，柔和朦胧的灯光中，堂本光一开始怀疑自己眼见的真实性，周围的嬉笑声变得模糊不清，像沉入了深深的水底。他不由自主地迈开步子，踩着自己的心跳，向那梦境般的身影走去。

 

“剛？”堂本光一小声试探，生怕声音稍微大点就会惊醒美梦。

 

那人闻声回头，等看清唤自己名字的人愣了一秒，然后转身微笑着说：“好久不见，光一。”

 

周围的嘈杂声突然又清晰起来。

 

熟悉的声音，熟悉的笑容，熟悉的白檀香。那人一手插在裤子口袋，一手拿着杯橙汁，黑色的眸子里映出点点灯光，犹如落入了满天星辰。

 

“光一，你来了，好久不见。”站在堂本剛身旁的岡田准一说。

 

堂本光一像是没有听见冈田准一的招呼声，眼睛依然停留在堂本剛脸上。

 

“你什么时候回来的？”千百个念头在脑子里绕成一团乱麻，最终只挤出一句话。

 

岡田准一看了看眼里只有堂本剛的堂本光一默默走开。

 

堂本剛脸上一直保持着微笑说：“一年多了。”

 

“怎么不联系我？”堂本光一几乎是脱口而出，却忘了自己也从来都不曾联系对方。

 

堂本剛被他问得一愣，“太忙了，做不完的手术，写不完的病例和论文。”

 

“你真的当了医生？”

 

“虽然还没毕业，不过也算是吧，我一直的志愿嘛，你知道的。”

 

堂本光一当然知道这一直都是堂本剛的目标，只是一晃数年，自己却已经走上了一条完全不同的路。

 

堂本光一来之前一直不曾问过长濑智也会有哪些人出席，他本打算露个面就回公司继续忙来之前没做完的事，却不想等着自己的是这样大的一个意外。

 

自医学院退学以来，注定成为不了医生的他就没想过自己还能再见堂本剛，这样的重逢对堂本光一来说太突然又太快，毫无心里准备的他在堂本剛转身的一瞬间就发现他以为在忙碌中慢慢消逝的感情其实从来不曾离去，时间没有让他忘记堂本剛，反而变成把刻刀把这三个字深深地刻在他的心底。

 

堂本光一觉得自己应该马上跟堂本剛说些什么，可是堂本剛如此真切地站在自己面前，他却什么都说不出来，只是看着对方。

 

堂本剛被他盯得浑身不自在，低着头看着手中的橙汁，考虑着要说点什么来缓解尴尬的气氛，还没等开口，就见长濑拿着两杯酒走过来递给堂本光一一杯说：“kochan什么时候来的，等了你半天不见人还以为你不来了，原来躲在角落里跟剛说悄悄话。”长濑一贯地神经大条，并没有发现两个人的神情不对，继续说道：“你怎么还是老样子一来就找剛啊，亏我等你半天。”

 

堂本光一接过酒，眼睛却没离开堂本剛，“没有，我不知道剛回来了，只是正好一进来就看到而已。”

 

“是哦，话说回来剛你太不够朋友了，一声不响跑去当交换生不说这么多年都不联系，要不是这次同学聚会我联系准一都不知道你已经回来了。”

 

其实严格来说岡田准一和堂本剛并不算是他们同班同学，但是那年两班合并在一起上课大家慢慢熟悉起来之后渐渐地就两班和睦如一班，再加上长濑向来就人缘好又爱热闹，所以这次同学聚会就叫上了堂本剛他们班所有能联系上的人。

 

长濑智也的出现让堂本剛松了口气，说到当初没跟大家透露要去交换留学就离开的事一脸歉意地说：“对不起啦babe，你也知道交换名额少，我怕申请不到所以一直没说，去了那边我专业的课业紧，又碰到个严谨的导师，再加上忙着准备考博，不知不觉就忙到回来了。”

 

这话倒并没有在骗他们，反而还把孤身在外的不易生活一句带过。

 

堂本剛开始根本适应不了外面的生活，常常因水土不服引起不适，他一边适应着新的环境，一边又跑出去打工。虽然剛妈妈心疼儿子，说家里又不缺这么点钱不需要他那么辛苦，可是堂本剛却不想自己闲下来，忙碌的生活让他没有时间频繁地想起过去的一切，直到后来课业越来越紧他有些应付不来才辞去工作专心学习。

 

“是啊，日子过得真快，常常想起大学的时候，大家几乎每天都在一起，无忧无虑。”长濑感慨道：“小井毕业后去了电视台，准一回家读博，太一继承了家业，你连毕业典礼都没回来，kochan更是被他老爸踢进商学院，就连go ken都各自回老家工作，我一个人不知道多寂寞。”

 

一旁的堂本光一见长濑智也一出现堂本剛都不看自己了，带着几分抱怨忍不住吐槽好友说：“我怎么看不出你寂寞，当红实力派歌手，疯狂粉丝千千万，之前好不容易约你出来吃餐饭，刚从料理庭出来就被小报偷拍说我们在交往，搞得我妈我姐特地打电话问我‘kochan什么时候跟长濑勾搭上的？两个Alpha在一起没问题吗？kocha会不会被长濑粉丝骂死啊？’什么的，害我解释半天。”

 

堂本剛听了在一边抿嘴直笑，长濑智也却不服气说：“kochan你这就不地道了，又不是没有我你就不上周刊小报了，前两年三不五时的跟那些Beta小明星上八卦杂志的是谁？”长濑故作神秘地靠近堂本剛，“不瞒你说，kochan在我们圈里可是大红人，那套‘Omega厌烦论’无人不知无人不晓，惹得不少Beta小明星都往他身上扑。”

 

堂本光一没想到长濑会说这个，暗骂自己挖坑给自己跳，不安地偷瞄堂本剛，对方喝着手中的橙汁，晶莹剔透的玻璃杯挡住了一半的面孔看不清表情，可是堂本光一就是觉得堂本剛离自己又远了几公分。

 

说起堂本光一的“Omega厌烦论”在长濑圈子里家喻户晓，也是有缘故的。

 

堂本光一当初跟着父亲出席各种应酬场合立即引得名门淑媛纷纷倾心，更是招来不少带着满身骚气信息素的Omega明星投怀送抱，这些人可不是什么名门望族家教严格的Omega，为利也好真的喜欢也罢，在这个圈子里他们最清楚自己想要的东西要靠自己争取，先下手为强，晚到的也怨不得别人。堂本光一就这样被男男女女不同目的不同相貌的Omega纠缠，一度他都怀疑所谓的Omega稀少一定是数据上出现了错误，要么就是Omega全都进入了艺能界，要不然他怎么整天都在应付些缠人的Omega？

 

因此烦不胜烦的堂本光一才用起了那套“Omega厌烦论”，且不说他本来就没有留恋欢场的心思，他也没有时间和精力去陪伴每个月发齤情期那几天都需要照顾的Omega，何况还要避孕。

 

他知道他父亲是不会允许他成结一个艺能圈的Omega，哪怕只是临时标记。要是被别有用心的人利用爆料，也足够堂本光一上八卦杂志头版头条，万一不小心弄出‘人命’又是一场血雨腥风。Omega打胎是多伤身危险的事，他好歹算半个医学生自然知道，再加上Omega打胎在被判断不是被强暴或是Alpha失踪死亡等特殊情况下，就必须Alpha的同意签字医院才能执行，以他的身份强迫Omega打胎一定会惹得各大媒体报道，现今这个强调ABO平权的社会，Omega互助协会也肯定会插手，到时候可就不是他能力范围能解决的事了，影响自己形象不说，对公司也就是致命的打击，董事会也绝不会允许这样的人作为下一任接班。

 

所以他才放出话说自己比起娇贵的Omega更喜欢Beta，被各路Omega引诱又不上钩的堂本光一似乎证实了自己的话，慢慢对他抱有企图的Omega都消停了下来，而名门望族受到良好教育的Omega对于一个这么优秀的Alpha只对Beta感兴趣不禁感到惋惜。更有好事者不留口德说一个Alpha违背天性选择连生育都困难的Beta，是不是自身就有什么病？此言论一出，引得维护Beta权益的权威专家纷纷在主流媒体上表示，一个Alpha能不顾天性，抵抗信息素诱惑，甚至面临没有继承人的可能选择真爱，是多么美好动人的情操。一时间惹得SNS上争论不休，堂本光一父亲公司的股价也因此水涨船高。

 

堂本光一父亲十足商人秉性，虽然自己的儿子声称自己不喜欢Omega，但是从社会反应来看并没有给他或是公司到了什么实质性伤害，反而还带来了可观的利润和关注度便没说什么，反正需要堂本光一结婚的时候，他还是会毫不犹豫找个门第相当的Omega送他们进教堂，至于儿子真喜欢Beta还是另有隐情那都不重要。

 

倒是堂本光一看到自己胡乱搪塞的借口被渲染成当今优秀Alpha的典范只觉得哭笑不得，让他没想到的是，他的一番言论赶走了居心叵测的Omega，又引来了别有用心的Beta，堂本光一也不管来者何意，真有看得顺眼的也会厮混两天，更是做实了他情有独钟Beta的传言。

 

堂本光一进入现在的公司以后就没了玩乐的时间，同时也对这种生活感到厌倦，每天不是忙到干脆在公司过夜就是回家倒头就睡，没有工作应酬的时候宁愿在家打游戏，光一母亲一边觉得儿子懂事稳重不少一边又怕他忙坏了伤身。

 

而此时的堂本光一算是体验了一把什么叫做热锅上的蚂蚁，他急于向堂本剛解释，可是长濑站在旁边他又开不了口，再说长濑说的也是事实，随便上网一查就能看到他跟某某明星出现在什么酒会的新闻，解释也成了狡辩。

 

堂本光一只盼着这个话题赶紧结束，长濑却不知道他心中苦闷，继续说到：“Eric你记得吧？就是那个气质特别像Omega的Beta，玩乐队的那个，上次节目后台他还跟我说起你，问你最近怎么样有没有交往对象，估计是还惦记着你呢。”

 

堂本光一看着长濑智也对自己一脸调侃地贱笑，不知道自己造了什么孽有一个这么没眼力劲的好友，急得他只想赶紧拿块水果堵住长濑的嘴，好在此时小井跟准一走了过来。

 

“准一跟我说小剛回来了，我说要过来，他还拉着我说光一在跟小剛叙旧不让我来，看吧，倒是让他们三个聊得开心，都没个人来找我。”井之原一脸埋怨地看着冈田准一，又走过去给了堂本剛一个大大的拥抱，“小剛，你可回来了，这么多年也不给个联系，想死我了。”

 

“fufufu…小井我也想你呢，算我对不起你们，有空请大家吃饭。”堂本剛回抱过去，一时心里道不清的感动，自己一句话没有就走了，回来之后又没有联系，大家不但没有对他疏远，仍旧是一如既往把他当朋友。

 

一旁的堂本光一见井之原抱着堂本剛半天不撒手，拎着井之原的衣领就往后拽，“行了你，剛都被你抱得喘不上气了，要抱回家抱你家濑户去。”

 

“濑户我每天都能抱，小剛这么多年没见抱抱怎么了，你怎么还是这么小气啊堂本光一，再说了小剛又不是你的，你急个什么劲啊。”井之原被堂本光一从堂本剛身上扒拉下来满是不乐意。

 

堂本光一心里嘀咕着‘他怎么就不是我的了，他就该是我的！’嘴上却不敢这么说，一脸吃瘪的样子惹的长濑哈哈大笑。

 

新仇旧恨今天记上两笔，下次有游戏通关攻略再也不告诉这个笑得没心没肺的家伙了！堂本光一愤愤地想。

 

堂本剛也只是在一边笑笑地看着他们胡闹，冈田准一看不下去打圆场说：“好了好了，好不容易人齐，我们敬小剛一杯，就当为小剛接风了。”

 

“干杯！”

 

大家像回到了大学时代，心里都是感慨万千，时间拉着每个人向前走，不管大家是否愿意，它改变着世间万物，把纯真美好留在了过去，所幸的是它带不走彼此心中无法割舍的牵绊，也给曾经无法牵起的手带来一个希望。

 

堂本剛时隔多年回来，跟几个人玩闹一会就说去跟其他同学打招呼，冈田准一也是因为同学会特地从老家过来，许多同学多年未见，跟着堂本剛一起去和其他同学打招呼。长濑智也作为组织者没多久也被其他同学叫走，只剩井之原和堂本光一站在泳池边闲聊。

 

井之原看着心不在焉眼睛总往堂本剛方向瞟的人说：“光一啊，我说这么多年你们怎么还没搞到一起去？”

 

“什么？”堂本光一没反应过来，正准备喝酒的手停在半空，一脸茫然的反问。

 

井之原难得一本正经地说：“什么什么啊，说你跟小剛啊，你别跟我说你不喜欢小剛啊，大学的时候你就整天粘着人家，我又不是长濑那个一根筋…真是的，我还以为你早都追到人家了，谁知道你跟我们一样，这么多年都跟小剛没联系，所以你们怎么回事啊？”

 

堂本光一没想到自己的心思竟然那么早就被井之原看穿，大学的时候一直觉得他嘻嘻哈哈没个正经，没想到心思倒是细致，不由得觉得之前小看了他。

 

“我喜欢有什么用，他有交往的人了，就是那个结城前辈你记得吗？长濑大学时驻唱酒吧的老板。”这个时候否认也无意义，堂本光一如实说道。

 

井之原想了想说：“有点印象…只是原来没听准一说过大学的时候小剛跟谁交往啊，我们一直以为小剛喜欢的是你呢。”井之原顿了顿又说：“不过你现在到底怎么想的，之前跟准一聊天，他意思好像是小剛现在有交往的对象哦。”

 

堂本光一一直以为堂本剛还在跟结城凛交往，井之原却说堂本剛喜欢的是自己，还没来得及开口问真假，井之原的后半句话马上又让他的心凉了半截。

 

堂本光一皱着眉把杯里的酒一口气喝了下去，嘴里却满是苦涩的味道。

 

“你也别那么早灰心啊。”井之原看着堂本光一把酒一口气喝掉，然后盯着泳池的水发起了呆，说道：“哎…你呀，真是当局者迷，且不说我们都是Alpha，就连书上不是都说Alpha成结Omega是天性，Omega也渴望被自己的Alpha成结达到心灵相通吗？你没发现小剛还没被成结吗？要么就是他们交往时间短没到那一步，要么就是感情很一般，再要不然就是…”

 

“什么？”井之原话说一半就打住不免让堂本光一有些着急。

 

“再要不然就是对方不是Alpha，没办法成结。”

 

堂本光一瞬间觉得刚生出的一点希望又被无情地浇灭了，眼神再次暗淡了下去，自言自语地说：“是啊，还有可能是Beta，甚至是Omega。”

 

井之原见堂本光一一副心灰意冷的模样，接着又说：“现在重要的是你到底怎么想的，你真的就这样看着他跟别人在一起吗？当然你要无所谓或是抱着玩玩的心态就不要去招惹小剛了，要是伤害了小剛我也不会轻饶你。”井之原从大学起就很喜欢那个心思纯净的Omega，要不是对方是堂本光一，他才不会多这些事。

 

堂本光一今晚一见堂本剛心里就满是按耐不住的悸动，井之原却说他只是玩玩，他自然不乐意了，撇了一眼井之原回说：“我像那种人吗！”

 

“要是大学时候的kochan我确实敢说你不是那种人，可是现在…我听濑户都说过几次你跟那些Beta小明星的事，其中还有她的后辈呢。”这个时候跟井之原交往八年的濑户已经从模特转型到屏幕，成为小有名气的演员。

 

“事情不是你们想的那样，再说那些人怎么能跟剛比。”堂本光一知道现在自己是百口莫辩，无奈地说：“哎…别说这个了，我已经被长濑奚落过了，早知道这样我就不该搞什么‘Omega厌烦论’了。”

 

井之原见堂本光一一脸懊悔，拍拍他的肩，“过去的事就不提了，你要是还喜欢小剛，我就去帮你跟准一打听打听。不过你也要做好小剛真有喜欢的人的准备，毕竟这么多年了，你们当初也没真的交往过，总不能只允许你找伴，却要小剛一直单着对吧？”

 

“嗯…我明白，谢谢你了小井。”

 

“跟我客气什么，你要是真能把人追回来k再谢也不迟。”井之原把手中的酒喝掉，向岡田准一和堂本剛的方向走去。

 

井之原离开后，堂本光一走去吧台又拿了杯酒，时不时有人走来跟他打招呼，他跟老同学们一一叙旧，心思却不知道在哪。

 

夜幕渐深，堂本光一跟同学有一搭没一搭的聊着，抬眼就见堂本剛一边讲着电话一边往大厅走，他放下酒杯，跟正在说话的人说了声抱歉就跟了上去。

 

堂本剛穿过大厅站在门口等来接他的车，却听见身后有人叫他，他回身看到堂本光一大步向他走来。

 

“剛，你就要走了吗？”

 

“嗯，明天早上还有手术，要早点回去了。”

 

“剛…长濑说的事不是你想的那样，你听我解释。”

 

“光一，我的博士是在母校读的，那些八卦新闻也不是我不看就一点都不知道。”堂本剛抢先开口，看着堂本光一的眼神非常真诚，“你很上镜，真的。”

 

堂本剛虽然不喜欢也没时间看那些八卦杂志，可是他现在工作科室的一些同事对各种八卦隐私可感兴趣的很，大家私下聊天也没什么忌讳，很多医院内的秘闻趣事堂本剛都是在下班后聚会闲聊时知道的，其中也包括不少艺能圈的八卦。

 

堂本光一听堂本剛这么说，顿时泄了气，准备好一肚子解释的话也说不出口。

 

“那我送你回去吧。”说完就伸手准备拿手机让司机把车开到门口。

 

堂本光一刚说完，一辆车停在他们面前，副驾驶的车窗降下，车里的人弯下腰对着窗外喊了一句：“小剛？”

 

堂本光一没看到车里人的样貌，听声音年纪跟自己差不多。

 

旁边的侍者拉开副驾驶的车门，堂本剛对着堂本光一说：“不用了，我朋友来接我，你也喝了不少酒，早点回去休息吧，再见。”堂本剛对着帮他开门的侍者说了声谢谢，头也不回地上了车，车子一下都没停留，开到大门口拐了个弯就不见了踪影。

 

堂本光一望着空无一物的大门似乎生出一种错觉，堂本剛像是被这黑夜吞噬了一般，即使伸出手他也够不到。

 

堂本光一还对着堂本剛离去的方向发呆，一只手搭在了他肩膀上，他回过神转身，冈田准一站在他身后，手里拿着包烟对他说：“陪我抽根烟吧。”

 

两个人走下台阶，转到旁边草地的长椅上坐了下来，冈田准一递给堂本光一一支烟为他点上。无数的小虫围绕着昏暗的路灯飞舞。

 

冈田准一吐出一口烟圈，想着怎么开口，“光一，来接剛的人是他男朋友，两人交往有阵子了。”

 

冈田准一还是决定不兜圈子。

 

堂本光一心里‘咯噔’一下，莫名觉得这支烟特别熏眼睛。

 

“结城前辈吗？”

 

“结城前辈？”冈田准想了想，“你是说我们学校的结城前辈？”

 

堂本光一点点头。

 

“你怎么会想到他？”

 

“他们两大学的时候不就在一起吗？”堂本光一想起那天在情侣酒店门口两个人拥抱的场景。

 

“你听谁说的？”

 

“他们那时候经常在一起，而且我还看到…看到他们在酒店门口拥抱。”

 

冈田准一不知道还有过这样的事，想了想说：“虽然具体怎么回事我也不清楚，但是他们没有交往这件事我还是很肯定的。”

 

堂本光一看着冈田准一觉得有些疑惑，他亲眼所见堂本剛和结城凛拥抱自然从来没有想过别的可能性，然而眼下重要的还不是过去的那些事，堂本光一盯着漆黑一片的草坪说：“可是又有什么用呢，现在他还是跟别人在一起了，什么都晚了。”

 

“光一，小剛的男友是Alpha哦。”冈田准一没来由的一句话，却让堂本光一想到井之原之前的话。

 

“一个Alpha和一个Omega交往却迟迟没有成结，不管什么原因…光一或许我这么说很不负责任，毕竟一切都只是猜测，我的话可能会误导你，可是小剛是我最好的朋友，我希望他幸福。”

 

“大学的时候我和小井都以为你们两会走到一起，不管当初你们之间到底发生了什么，但是现在小剛回来了，一切不就又有了希望吗？”

 

“当然这也只是我个人的想法，小剛这个人什么事都习惯自己扛，很多事他不说，我也不方便多问，关于他和那个Alpha的关系如何也都是我一厢情愿的猜测，万一，我说万一，剛对这个Alpha是认真的，或是他并没有跟你在一起的打算，你能答应我，不要强求，而是去祝福小剛吗？”冈田准一真希望今晚跟堂本光一的谈话不会给好友带去伤害。

 

其实冈田准一还想说他总觉得堂本剛内心的某一处还是在等着堂本光一，可是他又担心自己没有实际根据的揣测给堂本光一带去希望却留下失望。

 

冈田准一看着堂本光一，表情极其认真，“光一如果你对小剛不是真心的也请你不要去打扰他的生活，他那个人做什么都认真，我不希望因为自己一时的多言而有后悔的一天。”

 

堂本光一坐在一边默默地听着，直到听到这他才开口说：“我对剛是认真的，一直都是，原来我觉得只要他开心我就满足了，所以就像你说的，当我知道他喜欢别人的时候我不敢去打扰，可是这几年一想起他我就后悔不已，我再也不想只是看着他跟别人在一起。你放心我不会伤害剛，而剛的Alpha也只会是我。准一，谢谢你。”

 

冈田准一在心里叹了口气，堂本光一笃定的神情却没让他觉得安心，看着堂本光一现在一副信誓旦旦的模样，他真不知道该担心堂本剛还是担心堂本光一。


End file.
